whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Totems (DAM)
Totems was a term used by the Spirit-Talkers mages during the Dark Ages, to collectively describe the four Pillars of their magick. Their totems were: the Chieftain, who granted gifts of leadership, the Trickster, who granted gifts of deception, the Warrior, who granted gifts of fury, and the Wise One, who granted gifts of ancient power. Overview Each Pillar in Spirit-Talker cosmology resides in a Totem, an archetypal spirit. These tutors guide and inspire, whether they speak through the voice of a thousand spirits or through the shaman's dead ancestors, although they most commonly take the shape of animal totems. Indeed, many shamanic traditions are blind to foolish hierarchies and attempts to control and classify that which is as invisible as the wind and as vast as the sky. Named for four of the cornerstone positions of tribal society and spirituality, the Totems are intended to give some structure to unnumbered systems of belief so diverse that almost any form of categorization fails to suffice. Still, upon the open steppes, Mongol mystics know the importance of a cunning mind and deep in the ancient woodland of Eastern Europe, timeless knowledge guides the hand that fells tree, stag, and foe. Thus do the four Pillars of the Totems find their place among their chosen peoples. Sample Foci: Dance, drumming or chants, prayer to gods or totems Chieftain (Gifts of Leadership) Leadership is a sacred role in tribal society. To rule is to be responsible for life and death in a world where magic abounds and the lands of the spirits are close at hand. A single poor choice can mean starvation or annihilation in a battle that cannot be won. The burden of leadership rests heavy in those places that remain free of the chains of the written word, of machines and beasts broken to the will of Man. This freedom, of course, comes with the price of hardship, a crucible that the people of the untamed lands must be strong enough to bear. A crucible that the Chieftain must be strong enough to endure for the sake of his people, be he called elder, king, or khan. Sample Foci: Fine goods, posture of dominance or control, rods, splendid garb, teeth or pelts from a beast epitomizing leadership (Lion or Bear, for example} Specialties: Creating Authority, Human Subjects, Organizing Groups, Unreasonable Commands Trickster (Gifts of Deception) The Trickster holds secrets in trust and deceives men and gods alike to show the wisdom of humility. Likewise, he often fools himself and so learns by his own defeat. The Trickster must gain by his wits that which cannot be had by either erudition or the sword. He is the scout, the trailblazer, the one who forges the path for more traditional, constrained minds to follow in his wake. He liberates his people from stagnation and teaches them by the pain he causes, pain which, like a broken bone, mends all the stronger for the suffering it begets. He is a lover and a thief, often at the same time. He laughs even when he fails, for he knows that there is a lesson in it. The Trickster must be swift, for he knows that there are those who do not appreciate what he has to show them. These he taunts and infuriates until they learn or are destroyed by their own impotent rage. Sample Foci: Foolish risks, lies and deceptions, prayers to an animal spirit noted for cunning (Cat or Monkey, for example), stolen items Specialties: Convincing Others, ILlusion, Ridiculous Gambits, Thievery Warrior (Gifts of Fury) The way of the Warrior is the way of the wolf and the lion. Strength and fortitude are the Warrior's constant companions. Without them, he falters at the killing moment and is himself struck down. He must know himself and his capabilities and those of his brethren. The Warrior speaks with actions, not words, and does not waste rime with contemplation and reflection when great deeds are called for. He must know, by instinct, the right course of action, for battle gives only one chance and forgives no man his mistakes. He defies the enemies of his people and drives back the corruption of those who would call themselves civilized. He scorns their false promises and greets with the sword those who would harm his kin. When driven by great need, the Warrior can slay dragons and fell gods. Sample Foci: Animalistic howls or battle-cries, bloodletting, bones of strong animals or powerful enemies, weaponry (especially crushing or piercing weaponry) Specialties: Amplifying Prowess, Bestial Fury, Causing Fear, Inflicting Harm, Weapons Wise One (Gifts of Ancient Power) The Wise One offers counsel by the fire's light. Bent with years, she has seen much and knows sacred tales, mystic wisdom and simple truth. She was a mother and a grandmother and has seen the coming and going of seasons uncounted. She was young once and knows well what is in your heart. The Wise One remembers the way to honor the dead and appease the spirits. She tells of the paths that are safe to follow, what roots are good to eat, and how best to treat a wound inflamed with fever. The denizens of the unseen world flock to her, to watch over her and to whisper hidden knowledge and be whispered to in kind. She teaches the next generation all that has been learned by the generation who have come before. She recites tales of heroes and monsters, demigods and ancient spirits. She can answer that most troubling of questions, "Why?" Sample Foci: Bone or skins of snakes, burial sites, hallucinogens or trance states, mortal remains of a shaman , smoke Specialties: Awakening Spirits, Curses, Guidance, Mystic Energies References *DAM: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook, p. 126-129 Category:Dark Ages: Mage glossary